Road Runner and Wile E Coyote the end
by nobody impotant
Summary: This is an idea for an end for all the Wile and Road runner cartoons.


Road runner vs. Wile E. Coyote: The end.

A/N: This is my idea for if god forbid they decide to make a finale cartoon with RR and Wile E. and yes I don't know if I'm spelling the Coyote's name right or not well here it is hope anyone who doesn't like this can't find me.

It seemed like a typical day out in the vast desert of whatever the name of the desert is, but by the end of this day a long rivalry between predator and prey will be finished and one way or another this is going to be the very last time Wile E. Coyote ever has to hunt the elusive Road Runner ever again.

In his cave Wile planned like he did so many times before a way to kill his mortal enemy and after years of failed attempts he learned 2 things, first of all to stop relying on ACME's cheaply made products and he should get a lawyer or something to sew them for all the times their products ended up hurting him instead, second he should have never tried to go after the incredibly fast bird when what he should have done is lure the bird to him and deceive him and when he least expects kill him.

Wile smiled evilly at this thought after years of humiliation he is finally going to kill the bird and hopefully slowly.

It was a cold night in the desert as Road Runner traveled. It had been hours since the bird had eaten and he was lost and was getting tiered and sleepy little did he know that his long time hunter had been switching the signs around over the last few days slowly so he wouldn't notice that way they took the bird circles around the land around his cave. And after a while he was too existed to move on and had to rest out in the cold. After a while the coyote came to him at first the road runner instinctively got ready leave as fast as he could, but the coyote did something rather suspicious. He held up a sign saying come in out of the cold I have some bird seeds in my cave and an extra blanket I can give you. The Road Runner was shocked at this act of kindness from someone who normally wanted to kill him on sight, but as the night wore on he was getting desperate and he knew if he didn't take his chances he would freeze to death and besides after all years of his failed attempts had made the bird cocky and he knew he could handle him if he tried anything funny.

As the night wore on he was shocked that after feeding him the coyote didn't make any attempt to harm him he just went straight to sleep and after 2 hours the Road Runner finally let his guard down and fell asleep.

When the Road Runner woke he was just as shocked that he was alright and intact as he was when the coyote first showed this seemingly selfless gesture and even more shocked to hear his "friend" offer to show him the way back to his nest after he informed the bird the reason he got lost was because vandals had been messing with the signs.  
At first the Road Runner didn't want to accept Wile's help but he had not tried to hurt him so far so he thought for a moment what if he had changed and just generally wanted to help so the bird sucked up his pride and accepted his old enemy's offer.

After a 3 hour hike through the desert and up the rocky slope leading to the Road Runner's nest the 2 were just pulling themselves up to the very top when Wile pulled out a knife. After all these years the moment the bird was sitting on his nest Wile was going to stab him to death no fancy contraptions, no elaborate plans just a simple close up stabbing and it would finally be over.

As they finally made all the way Wile saw something he didn't expect he had thought it was going to just be an empty nest, but he was wrong it had another female bird in it and she was sitting on what looked like 3 eggs.

He quickly put the knife back as the bird told the other what happen in meep meep language and after wards both birds thanked Wile for his kindness he just shrugged and left.

Month later in a court in Loony town, Wile stood and testified that ACME' products had brought him nothing but pain and suffering and never did what they were "suppose" to do. His chief witness none other than Road Runner himself. After that day Wile never had to worry about food again.

THE END.


End file.
